This invention is an improvement over the subject matter of U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,151,123; 5,254,364; 5,264,029; and 5,583,165. These patents relate to a soil composition comprised of clay-coated sand particles. It has been discovered that the material of these patents is an excellent carrier for the well known fertilizer, kelp meal.
However, beneficial as the products of the foregoing patents may be, these products have certain inadequacies in the areas of retaining moisture, particle structural integrity, length of nutrient retention time, consisting of ingredients, shape of particles, high density, compaction prone and soil tilth.
It is therefore a principal object of this invention to provide a soil top dressing that overcomes the foregoing inadequacies by combining with the product of the '165 patent a quantity of peat moss comprised of calamovilla longifolia (Dakota.TM. peat).
More specifically, it is a principal object of this invention to provide a soil top dressing which has a high moisture retention; good particle structural integrity; and which can retain and release nutrients over a long period of time.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a top soil dressing which has a uniform consistency in its ingredients, which has a plurality of irregular shapes, which has a fibrous consistency, which resists soil compaction, and which enhances soil tilth.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.